Cookbook
by Vermillion
Summary: A complete trilogy of Junjou Romantica, Junjou Egoist and Junjou Terrorist, all in one and ending with this sentence: “Why don’t I get you a cookbook?”
1. Chapter 1 : Junjou Romantica

**Cookbook by Vermillion**

I haven't been writing for the past 5 years so please forgive this poor writer. *bows* Hope the characters aren't OC, I've only watched Junjou Romantica the anime and the first 3-4 volumes of the manga.

Enjoy! ^o^

---

_Chapter 1 : Junjou Romantica_

"Why did I want to bake a cake again?"

Our great Usami-sensei had just _("successfully!!" he declared) _finishedmixing some cooking ingredients in a big plastic bowl. Cake mix splattered everywhere, cracked egg shells sat in a corner and random items lay across the kitchen. A piece of paper sat upright against a cutlery holder with scrawled writing of a cake recipe courtesy of Aikawa _(nicely signed with a ^^v at the end)_.

Usagi stared at the cake mixture, wondering if this somewhat lumpy mixture was ever going to turn out looking like a cake. He frowned a little. Who knew cooking was so darn difficult? Write he can, cook he cannot. He concluded that he could not have ran far from the recipe and proceeded to dump the mixture into a cake tin.

Setting the heating oven to a lower temperature, he shoved the cake tin in and closed the oven door, not before heaving a sigh. He set the timer to 1 and a half hours and turned around to the mess that had the label "Usagi" all over it.

Misaki had work that afternoon and Usagi got bored. Aikawa had left the butter cake recipe with Misaki when she came to pick up Usagi's manuscript days ago and promptly shook Usagi upside down and right-side up when there were grammatical and spelling errors in his script. Misaki had to pry her away before Usagi suffered grievous hurt.

Dumping all the used utensils into the dishwasher _(You couldn't possibly think that USAGI would actually WASH the utensils, would you?)_, throwing away non necessaries and wiping the kitchen counter, he landed his butt on the sofa and proceeded to light a cigarette. Hugging Suzuki-san around the neck with the inner-side of his wrist, he started typing away on his laptop, the last quarter of his 'more civilized' novel, with the oven humming a low whirr behind him.

He had been typing away constantly for about 45 minutes before the wall clock caught his eye. Lifting the laptop off his lap and placing it on the coffee table, he walked over to the oven, sniffing the aroma of the half baked cake. It was beautifully rising and was about an inch of so from the cake pan rim. He smiled. It was perfect.

He glanced at the clock again. It was 3.15 p.m. Misaki would be back at 4.00 p.m. The cake would be done by then. He got back to his typing, all the time smiling _(more like smirking)_ to himself at how happy or touched Misaki would be when he got back home to find a cake sitting on the kitchen counter which is not store bought. Usagi would of course seek compensation in the bedroom for his efforts later that night.

At 3.45 p.m., he checked the cake again. To his shock, it had sunk in the middle. Is that normal? Will it rise again? What can I do to fix it? Is it going to be okay? were among the thoughts that flowed through his mind. Calming himself, he said "Okay, give it 5 minutes". He walked away.

5 minutes later, it was still sunk. "5 more minutes" he told himself and walked away again. Another 5 minutes, it was still sunk and was starting to go a little brown in the center. He started to panic. It was only 5 more minutes till Misaki got home and Misaki's timing was like clockwork sharp! He opened the oven, grabbed the cake tin with his bare hands, yelped and let go of the cake tin. Luckily it landed, on its base with a thud and Usagi let go a relieved sigh. It was still safe.

Grabbing an oven mitten, he carefully picked the cake tin up and placed it on the kitchen counter. He proceeded to bring his eye level down to the rim of the cake tin, looking at the portion whether cake rose and proceeded to sink exactly in the middle. "What on earth did he do wrong?" he wondered. He did follow the recipe exactly.

Like clockwork, Misaki unlocked the front door and shouted a greeting "I'm home" with a very enthusiastic Aikawa by his side. Wait. Aikawa? Usagi's eyes widened. What on earth was she doing here? Misaki glanced over to the kitchen where a very queer looking Usagi was bent over examining the cake like he was conducting a very dangerous experiment. Aikawa peeked over Misaki's shoulder and jaw-dropped when she saw Usagi bending over the counter. And over a cake!

No doubt, very odd indeed.

Usagi was speechless as Misaki and Aikawa stepped closer to him to examine the fruits of his labor that had just slipped into the gutter. They looked down at the cake, then up at each other and then at Usagi. Aikawa hardly contained her laughter while she doubled over laughing while Misaki merely stared at Usagi, dumbfounded.

Here was Lord Usami Akihiko, graduate of Teito University Law School, super famous writer and BL novelist, the youngest recipient of the Naomori award and the recipient of the Kikukawa award… trying to bake a cake. Write novels he could, but bake? He definitely could not.

"Usagi-san, what were you trying to do?" he asked. "What does it LOOK like I was trying to do? I was baking a cake, of course" came Usagi's prompt replying. "Yeah. More like TRYING to bake a cake" thought Misaki as he gave out a sigh.

He looked around the kitchen counter and his eyes rested on a small labeled cylinder container behind the microwave. He walked over to the container and read the label "Baking Soda". He shook the container in front of Usagi. "This was the problem, Usagi-san. You didn't put this in" Misaki said. The baking soda must had rolled behind the microwave oven when Usagi was struggling with everything else.

Usagi frowned. "There was no way he missed anything. He read the recipe thoroughly. Heck, he's the best at reading since he can write! There was no no no way he had missed anything. Misaki was mumbling nonsense. There was just no way". Usagi spent about a minute in denial as Aikawa finally stopped laughing and was now looking at Usagi.

Misaki placed the container down and smiled a little. The thought of his lover baking a cake (_trying!)_ was downright amusing and somewhat thoughtful. Usagi might always use his body as much as he pleased to satisfy his needs and always used his name in his BL novels but it was nice to know that Usagi genuinely cared about him and wanted to make him happy.

"Usagi-san?" he called out, breaking Usagi's stream of thoughts. Usagi just let out a soft "Hmm?" "Why don't I get you a cookbook?" Misaki asked. Aikawa's eyes widened and she slapped a hand over the kitchen counter, the other hand holding her stomach as she fell into fits of laughter, clearly thoroughly humored that Misaki dare even suggest such a preposterous idea.

Usagi had by then placed a cigarette into his mouth, a stream of smoke flowed smoothly from it. He seemed indifferent to the suggestion but suddenly rested his chin on 2 fingers, rubbing his chin, thinking.

"I'm going to bake another cake" he declared as he walked towards the storage area to get another box of cake mix. Misaki and Aikawa stumbled after him, both screaming "NO!!!!!" God knows what will happen next.

Maybe the kitchen will catch fire this time.

---

heh... ^^;; r&r onegai shimasu~


	2. Chapter 2 : Junjou Egoist

**Cookbook by Vermillion**

Wah! *tackleglompreviewers* Thank you so much for the reviews *o* Nothing has made me happier *sniff*

Here is Chapter 2~ Actually the idea started with only Egoist but then what the heck, I wanted to try writing about the other pairings as well XP The thought of this fanfiction cost me a sleepless night with no laptop in sight T_T

Enjoy! ^o^

---

_Chapter 2 : Junjou Egoist_

Hiroki carefully places a pan on the stove. It's Nowaki's favorite frying pan, he always brags over and over again on how he got such an expensive pan at such a cheap price. Hiroki thinks he got it cheap because the girl at the cashier was so busy ogling at him and his heart-melting smile that she punched in the price wrongly.

Did he just say heart-melting?

Hiroki growled under his breath at that thought.

He pours a little oil into the pan and watches it start to simmer. He had always wanted to surprise Nowaki with breakfast in bed since forever but never got the chance. He was always dead asleep once his head touched the pillow or 'distracted' by Nowaki by bed time and was too tired to get up in the morning.

He cracked an egg into the pan. A perfect sunny side up landed right in the middle of the pan. Hiroki smirked. "If only Nowaki was awake to see this!" he thought. Nowaki was always the cooking one. Hiroki neither had the time nor the skill when it came to cooking, less crack a perfect egg. But hey, he could fry an egg and make some toast right? It seemed easy enough.

Right?

Just as that thought flowed out of his mind, he looked down at his sunny side up. It still looked pretty and round but it was starting to crisp on the sides.

Really crispy crisped.

Hiroki used the spatula and tried to move the egg to find it stuck to the pan. "Damn Nowaki, he said this was a non stick pan. This egg is STICKING to the DAMN pan now isn't it???" he muttered in panic. He tried to scrape the egg off the pan but to no avail. He proceeded to move the pan to the sink and allowed a stream of water to flow over it.

"POOF!"

A burst of steam flew straight into his face. He flinched as hot air made contact with his skin, letting go of the pan and stepping backwards in shock. He watched as the steam hit the ceiling to join a grey cloud of smoke.

"SMOKE?"

He turned behind to see the stove still on and the fire on full blast and a bottle oil spilt over the stove. He must have knocked it over when he tried to save the pan. Another rage of panic ensued and he started looking around for something to put out the flame with.

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" he muttered.

Wait, does he even believe in god? Hiroki shook his head. This is not the time to be thinking of gods! The kitchen is on FIRE damn it! If the smoke detector outside detected any smoke, it would go off and the neighbors would be really mad. (_That's if they weren't already really mad over the noise caused by their merry lovemaking from the night before… then they would be really! REALLY! mad) _

On cue, a sleepy Nowaki walks out of the bedroom to a disastrous kitchen. Hiroki was now beyond panic and going round in circles flailing.

Nowaki allowed himself to stare for 2 seconds before rushing over, pushing Hiroki aside before grabbing a few sheets of cloth, drenching them in water. (_Was that a burned egg he just saw in the sink?)_ And throwing them over the flame. He then switched off the gas stove.

Hiroki had now fallen on his butt. His mind started to wander again. Damn it! He knew this was a bad idea. And look at what happened. He was just trying to fry a damn egg! And even that turned out disastrous. He sighed disappointedly at himself. So much for breakfast in bed…

Unaware to him, Nowaki had now controlled the fire and was now squatting in front of him calling out to him. "Hiro-san…? Hiro-san?" Nowaki muttered, clearly concerned at the state of dazethat his lover was in.

Hiroki blinked back to reality to see Nowaki's face inches away from his. Out of reflex and shock, he slid backwards on his butt and crashed into the kitchen counter. Skull came to contact with wood and Hiroki gave out a painful yelp.

Nowaki gave out a chuckle and moved forward to his clumsy lover. "Hiro-san, what were you trying to do?" he asked, now that he had his attention.

"I…" Hiroki trailed his sentence off with a slight pout and looked away. "Hiro-san… were you trying to make me breakfast?" asked Nowaki in his usual sing-song voice. Hiroki turned a slight shade of crimson and still refused to look at Nowaki.

Nowaki smiled. He glomped Hiroki and start rubbing his cheek against his muttering "Wahhhhhh~ Hiro-san, I'm so happy!!!! You tried to make me breakfast~~~~" dragging every word even longer than usual. His head was in the clouds while Hiroki started struggling from his grip.

"Who would…? Why would…? Nowaki!!!" his words unfinished as he allowed himself to be dragged around by Nowaki who was in a love struck school girl stupor. It was about a minute or so before Nowaki stopped and Hiroki had been dragged across the floor clean.

Hiroki fell in a heap and groaned. Nowaki sat cross-legged in front of him, eyes still shining with happiness and asked "Hiro-san! Hiro-san!" as Hiroki struggled to get up. He then paused and asked "Why don't I get you a cookbook?" Hiroki's eyes grew as large as saucers at his lover and shouted a big "NO WAY!!!" clambering to his feet and stomping towards the front door. Nowaki followed suit and kept chattering "But Hiro-san… you tried to cook an egg and nearly burned down the kitchen… and…"

Hiroki closed the door with a loud bang while Nowaki was still inside. He leaned against the door and sighed. Nowaki leaned his forehead against the door and sighed.

A smile was still plastered on his face.

---

Apologies for the capslock, bold words, I found it necessary to show Hiroki's sense of panic XP Hope this is better than the Romantica version, Egoist is my favorite couple after all... XP *eyes the pretty review button*


	3. Chapter 3 : Junjou Terrorist

Alright! The last chapter coming up. And with the suggestion of sending all of them to cooking school, it did come up even before Akkalia suggested it. There might even be another Junjou chapter if something comes to mind… we'll see ;)

Here goes Chapter 3 : Junjou Terrorist

---

_Chapter 3 : Junjou Terrorist_

Miyagi stood in front of his apartment door, listening for movements on the inside. He heard the faint sound of walking and clanging of tools or instruments of some sort. Frowning, he thought "What is Shinobu doing?" His little terrorist was capable of doing things beyond his expectations.

Unlocking the door, he stepped into an atmosphere filled with the smell of…

Fish?

Shinobu turned around to see his lover entering their home. Funny that he had started calling the house 'their' home. When he had decided to study literature at the university where Miyagi lectured, he stayed at Miyagi's house, not wanting to return to his family home. His father surprisingly entrusted his former son-in-law with the safety and well-being of his son and would send him a cheque every month as a note of thanks.

A hefty sum, he might add.

And not that he would be able to stop Shinobu from moving out even if he had wanted to. Shinobu grinned inwardly from that thought.

Miyagi glanced over to Shinobu who had a apron tied around his waist, one hand holding the frying pan and a ladle in the other, muttered a 'Tadaima' and proceeded to place his things at the usual places. "Oh how cute…" he thought, concealing a snicker before Shinobu answered with an 'Okaeri' and returned to his cooking.

A small fear suddenly sparked in Miyagi as he continued taking in the scent of the house. Shinobu must be cooking the salmon that he had gotten a few days back. It seemed that Shinobu was starting to live a domesticated life of cooking and some minor cleaning. Wincing after recalling the 'cabbage incident', he started convincing himself that his young lover was now experienced enough to actually prepare a proper meal.

Exhaling, he walked over to Shinobu and peered over his shoulder. A deep pot was simmering at one corner which looked a fish stew while Shinobu was frying 2 steak sized pieces of salmon. On the kitchen counter, slices of raw salmon sat in a plate with a wedge of lemon at the corner of the plate.

Miyagi was impressed. It seemed that Shinobu was really preparing a proper meal minus the fact that old habits die hard; he had used only one main ingredient for all his dishes. Shinobu looked up to Miyagi, noticing the older man inspecting his handiwork. "Dinner will be ready in a bit. We're having salmon tonight" he said quietly.

"Well duh…" thought Miyagi as he answered Shinobu with a light kiss on the lips. Shinobu turned a light shade of pink and exclaimed "Ba- baka! Don't do that while I'm cooking!" saying that, Shinobu turned sharply to his frying pan while Miyagi smiled to himself.

It was minutes later that they were both seated at the dining table, a plate of fried salmon, 2 bowls of fish stew, 2 bowls of rice as well as a plate of raw salmon before them. "Itadakimasu" Miyagi muttered before poking his pair of chopsticks into the fried salmon. Shinobu watched Miyagi's actions cautiously, the bowl of rice in hand and a pair of chopsticks in the other, still unmoving.

Placing the flake of salmon in his mouth, Miyagi slowly chewed, still a bit skeptical on his little terrorist's cooking. It was strangely… pleasant. He then picked up a piece of sashimi and plopped it into his mouth. That was fine too. Well, it should be fine considering it's just raw fish but still, Shinobu had cut it just the right size, just enough surface area to actually enjoy it. He then dipped his spoon into the stew and scooped it into his mouth.

It was… alright. "Wow" he thought. Shinobu has really improved.

Shinobu was watching his older lover poke at every single dish and proceeded to actually eat it without much of a reaction. He frowned a little. Did he repeat the 'cabbage incident' with the salmon too?

"Miyagi" his monotone voice rang in Miyagi's head. Miyagi snapped out of his thoughts. "Hmm?" Miyagi asked, his chopsticks having just placed another flake of salmon into his mouth. "Is everything… alright?" Shinobu asked, a hint of uncertainty and confusion evident in his voice.

Miyagi grinned. "Yes, everything's fine. Your cooking is splendid today" he answered. Shinobu's eyes widened. Did he just hear what he thought he just heard? Miyagi had just complimented his cooking! He felt his heart flutter a little at that thought. He had never thought the day would come that Miyagi would compliment his cooking, ever!

Miyagi watched as Shinobu was staring at the table, his face expressionless but he knew inside Shinobu was glowing. "If I didn't know any better, I would think that you're really getting domesticated" he commented. Shinobu's head snapped up at that statement.

Did he just say '**domesticated**'?

"I'm not some kind of pet, you dimwit!" Shinobu half-shouted at Miyagi, his face flushed from embarrassment at Miyagi referring to him like a wife of a household. Miyagi just continued his stupid grin.

Despite the 'domesticated' comment from Miyagi, Shinobu had his heart fluttering inside. He had been staying with Miyagi for a few months now and most of the cooking is done by Miyagi. And of course, take-out was their best friend too. Shinobu does simple cooking like making miso soup out of the packet and steaming chawan mushi that Miyagi had prepared beforehand.

Well, that's as far as Miyagi trusts him to do without burning the apartment down. The days when Miyagi works late, Shinobu would be experimenting with food. He bought his own ingredients, cooked his own meals and does the clean up as well, making sure no traces of his experimenting are evident. And his experimenting had paid off!

His heart fluttered again.

Miyagi had placed an elbow on the table, his chin supported by a hand, a grin plastered on his face. He could just imagine the thoughts going through little Shinobu's head.

Miyagi placed another elbow on the table, both hands supporting his chin now. "Shinobu" he said, "Why don't I get you a cookbook?" Shinobu's head snapped up again. His eyes grew larger as he continued to stare at Miyagi.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO DOMESTICATE ME?" Shinobu exclaimed, standing up and slamming his hands against the table. Miyagi winced, Shinobu's voice had left a ring in his ears. He cracked open an eye to see Shinobu smoking from the ears, face flustered from anger, eyes wild.

Shinobu stomped off to his room, adding "You're eating dinner alone tonight!" Miyagi pursued him, muttering "Awww Shinobu-chan, you were doing so well. I'm just trying to develop your natural talent…" With that, a door was slammed in his face.

Miyagi sighed before placing his hand in his pocket and fishing out a cigarette and a lighter. For once, he didn't think before he blurted that sentence out. Well, for a professor in the literature department, he should be the one with most sense and would be expected to choose his words well.

Sigh.

Looks like he has some convincing to do (like a man!) and he wasn't going to do it standing up (… like a man!).

---

XD

Inspired by Shini-chii's **Domesticity**. Junjou Terrorist took the longest to write. They aren't as easy to predict around each other as the other pairings. Sigh. Hopefully, it wasn't too bad x_x

Review onegai shimasu~!


End file.
